


Cellanar, the one eyed ninja

by BairnSidhe



Series: Art Gifts [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, gift pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Cellanar, the one-eyed ninja from Bofur1's work Hurkumalak—Armor of Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellanar, the one eyed ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurkumalak—Armor of Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808707) by [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Not colored at all, sorry. I did my best. I loved the description, so I had to draw him, even if it took forever to get close to good.


End file.
